Matador
]] Matador (マタドール, Matadooru) is a recurring demon in the series. History Matador is derived from the late Latin word matare, which means to subdue or kill. It is also the name of the toreros that perform in the bullfighting events famous in Spain. Matador is one of the toreros, and the word literally means "killer", as it's the matador's job to kill the bull. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Fiend Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race Enemy Search Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Persona 4: Death Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Matador appears as a boss in the updated release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax. He is first mentioned by a Manikin in the Great Underpass of Ginza, where he is known as a "Grim Reaper". The Demi-fiend must defeat him in order to reach Ikebukuro, headquarters of the Mantra. Upon approaching the demonic presence, the Demi-fiend was forcefully summoned into another realm by Matador, where Matador claims that a weak being like Demi-fiend doesn't deserve to hold the Candelabrum of Sovereignty, but knowing that the Demi-fiend will not give in without a fight, Matador engages the Demi-fiend to a battle. He appears as a skeleton dressed in a bullfighter's costume, and speaks of fighting for an audience with style and flair, even though their present environment (a desolate wasteland dimension, used by all fiends) is lacking the aforementioned. After defeating Matador, the Demi-fiend gains the ability to fuse him by fusing any two demons whose fusion will result in a Yoma race demon, during a 1/8, 2/8, 3/8, or Half Kagutsuchi phase. Such a fusion requires a Deathstone, an item found only in the Labyrinth of Amala. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' :See also: Matador (Demon), Matador (Boss) on the Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Wiki Matador appears as a boss in the twenty-seventh floor of Denshi Kairo, a solo dungeon in which the player can only clear three floors a day. Once the player have cleared them, the player can go to the next three or repeat the last three floors cleared. The only way to repeat previous floors is to restart from the beginning. The dungeon is also known as STEVEN because player characters access it by checking a computer and selecting the option "STEVEN", which opens a message written by him and then gives the player character the option to enter. Matador is also an optional boss in the Suginami Tunnels (Bronze) dungeon if you use an Ultimate Summon Orb, replacing Great Beast Garm. To acquire Matador the player must fuse him by acquiring his plugin from exchanging five hundred Essences of Yetzirah that are obtained by clearing Hack Chip α dungeons. He cannot be contracted. ''Persona 4'' Matador is used in the Hexagon spread Fusion in the Velvet Room to create the Persona Trumpeter. It can be acquired through Shuffle Time in the middle floors of Marukyu Striptease. For one of the first Persona creation requests that level up the Empress Social Link, Margaret wishes to see a Matador that has inherited the skill Mahama. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' The Matador appears as the resident Fiend of Sector Carina, and must be defeated in combat to unlock his fusion. After his defeat he will drop the Red Capote Forma, only obtainable by beating him. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gallery Trivia *Matador's distinct physical attack, Andalucia is taken from "Andalucia", an autonomous region of Spain famous for its bullfighting events. *Matador's sword, Espada, literally means sword in Spanish. *Matador's "Capote" is the English word for the "Muleta", a Bullfighters cloak used to hide his sword. Category:Fiend Race Category:Death Arcana Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons